The League Of Dimension Hoppers (Episode)
The League of Dimension Hoppers is the fourteenth episode the first season of Billy the Dimension Hopper. Plot Billy Grandpa Steve and El Pequeño all prepare to go to the League of Dimension Hoppers. The Demogorgon asks if he can join them. They all say no Billy Grandpa Steve and El Pequeño all go to the League of Dimension Hoppers. Quickly Billy gets to meet everybody that Grandpa Steve worked with and wrong. Billy first meets Fang. However, while talking with her she has a panic attack and runs off. Billy, confused asks Grandpa Steve about why she is so screwed up. Grandpa Steve fills him in by telling him how she saw her sisters head get cracked open and she got mental scars from it. As well she became a dimension hopper. Next, they meet Kiki who switches between three personalities while talking to Billy and Grandpa Steve. Grandpa Steve is also reminded on how he left Kiki in the Adventurer Dimension for seven months Next, they meet Gizzard. Who used to have a wife named Gullet. But after Gullet had an affair with Grandpa Steve. Gullet left Gizzard. Later Gullet wanted to marry Grandpa Steve but Grandpa Steve refused. Causing Gullet to attack Grandpa Steve. Forcing Grandpa Steve to kill her. Gizzard holds on grudge on Grandpa Steve for that. Next Billy is introduced to Big Dash. Quickly Billy is creeped out by Big Dash repeatedly saying "mans never hot." At the same time though Billy likes him more than the other Dimension hopers because he is a Dilophosaurus like Billy. Finally, Billy meets a familiar face in Jeffy. But even a familiar face still weirds out Billy. Meanwhile, Grandpa Steve meets Sir Pembleton who says it's good to see Grandpa Steve. Even if Grandpa Steve does no believes him. Sir Pembleton then brings all the dimension hoppers together for a meeting. This meeting is about the rouge dimension hopper Bartholomew who has returned under the name the Annihilator with his end goal to kill all dimension hoppers. However when he mentions this Fang points out how The Annihilator could eliminate all of them at once. this causes Kiki to yell "we're all gonna die!" causing mass panic amongst the Dimension Hoppers. Some more extreme than others. Gizzard rolls around on the ground while screaming no because he left his dimension hopper outside. Fang yells at everyone to run while they still can. Big Dash is the odd one out as he does not move or scream. Luckily Sir Pembleton eventually calms everyone down He then states that it is preposterous for The Annihilator to find them. Unfortunately right after saying this Sir Pempleton is proven dead wrong as The Annihilator shoots him dead. Despite this Big Dash underestimated the Annihilator and attacks him. The Annihilator quickly shoots Big Dash. Big Dash slowly dies Billy stands over him telling him not to die and that he is going to grow up and have kids. In his last moments, he tells Billy to stop the Annihilator for him and Sir Pembleton and that his men are finally hot. Billy promises he will The Annihilator decides to give the rest of the Dimension Hoppers one day before he decides to kill them all. He then leaves. With Sir Pembleton, dead Grandpa Steve makes himself in charge of the rest of the Dimension Hoppers. Jeffy also points out that The Annihilator had a voice changer on his side just like Fang's. They quickly realize that it might not have been Bartholomew it could be someone else. Grandpa Steve then begins work on getting ready for The Annihilator. Appearing Characters * Billy * Grandpa Steve * El Pequeño * The Demogorgon * Fang * Kiki * Gizzard * Big Dash * Jeffy * Sir Pembleton * The Annihilator Trivia * This episode has the most guest stars out of any episode of Billy the Dimension Hopper Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes